Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission device for transmitting a rotation from a drive source to a driven unit.
Description of Related Art
The power transmitting device employed in automotive vehicles such as, for example, motorcycle to transmit a rotational output from the engine to drive wheels includes a transmission to vary the gear ratio therebetween. See, for example, the JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-127476. The transmission generally includes an input shaft drivingly coupled with a drive source, that is, engine, an output shaft drivingly coupled with a to-be-driven unit such as the driving wheels, and a gear changer for adjusting the number of revolutions of the output shaft relative to the input shaft to provide the driving wheel. The power transmitting device may extract the driving force from the input shaft of the gear changer to drive a separate member.